


Cloud 9 Group Chat

by NightcoreNation



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Cloud 9, Funny, M/M, Memes, messages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 18:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16124279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightcoreNation/pseuds/NightcoreNation
Summary: Snacky has created a Group ChatMemes ensue





	Cloud 9 Group Chat

**Author's Note:**

> I did a thing. I have 5 hours of sleep because of school, so I wanna die. But I just had to get this out now. Anyway, hope you enjoy this memelicious story.

_Snacky has created a Group Chat_

_Snacky has added Eric, Dennis, Robert, Jensen, Greyson, and Tristan to the chat_

Snacky: Change your names to something cool

_Eric has changed his name to Licorice_

_Dennis has changed his name to Swolskeren_

_Robert has changed his name to PsychoFish_

_Jensen has changed his name to Smol but Mighty_

_Greyson has changed his name to SwoldenGlue_

_Tristan has changed his name to Something Cool_

Licorice: Really Tristan?

Something Cool: Better than your name

PsychoFish: Ya, Eric, hate to break it to you, but Licorice isn't cool

Snacky: I have an idea

_Snacky has changed Licorice's name to Sion's Bitch_

Sion's Bitch: Really?

SwoldenGlue: Lmao

PsychoFish: This is amazing

Something Cool: 10/10 Name

Sion's Bitch: 2 can play that game

_Sion's Bitch has changed Snacky's name to C9 Trap_

Sion's Bitch: I think this evens out the score

Smol but Mighty: Stealing my ideas... smh

Something Cool: In all fairness, both are very accurate

C9 Trap: Obviously, I'm hot, and Eric doesn't know how to lane against Sion

SwoldenGlue: Oof

PsychoFish: Do you need ice for that burn?

Sion's Bitch: ...

_Sion's Bitch has left the Group Chat_

Swolskeren: Zach...

Swolskeren: Add him back and say sorry

Swolskeren: Even though we all know you were kidding

Swolskeren: And Eric's being dramatic

C9 Trap: Fine

_C9 Trap has added Sion's Bitch to the Group Chat_

C9 Trap: Sorry, no more Impact>Eric jokes

Sion's Bitch: Good

C9 Trap: For now...

Swolskeren: ZACH

C9 Trap: Kidding

Something Cool: Why did you even make this chat?

C9 Trap: Memes

C9 Trap: And so it's easy to all talk to each other and shit

Smol but Mighty: Wow, you did something smart for once

PsychoFish: ^

C9 Trap: Really? You've known me for one split and you agree with Jensen...

C9 Trap: I will make you regret that

PsychoFish: Swole Bros protec me

SwoldenGlue: We don't protec, only attac

PsychoFish: I can work with that

SwoldenGlue: You didn't let me finish

SwoldenGlue: We don't protc, only attac, but not against a real snac

PsychoFish: ...

C9 Trap: <3

Sion's Bitch: Lmao

Sion's Bitch: That was actually really good Greyson

PsychoFish: But do you speak for the other swole bro?

Swolskeren: Yes.

SwoldenGlue: Yes

PsychoFish: Dammit

PsychoFish: Anyone wanna volunteer?

_Read._

PsychoFish: Fuck

C9 Trap: LANGUAGE

Sion's Bitch: Who taught him that word?

SwoldenGlue: My bet's on Jensen

C9 Trap: Oh no, not Mr. Yensen

Smol but Mighty: Why did you blame me?

Smol but Mighty: I did nothing

C9 Trap: Except take his virginity

Something Cool: Lmao

SwoldenGlue: LOL

Sion's Bitch: I'M DEAD

PsychoFish: ...

Smol but Mighty: ...

PsychoFish: YOU TOLD THEM!?

Something Cool: OMG

C9 Trap: How could you do that to him?

Smol but Mighty: I'm done

Smol but Mighty: Was fun while it lasted

_Smol but Mighty has left the Group Chat_

C9 Trap: Someone can't handle a joke...

C9 Trap: Don't worry guys

C9 Trap: I've got this

Sion's Bitch: Here comes the trap to the rescue

_C9 Trap has added Smol but Mighty to the Group Chat_

_C9 Trap has changed Smol but Mighty's name to Virginity Taker(But not Blaber)_

Virginity Taker(But not Blaber): ...

_Virginity Taker(But not Blaber) has left the Group Chat_

SwoldenGlue: Apparently the trap is not coming to help

Sion's Bitch: *cuming

C9 Trap: LMAO

Swolskeren: If you want anything done right, you have to do it yourself

_Swolskeren has added Virginity Taker(But not Blaber) to the Group Chat_

_Swolskeren_   _has_   _changed Virginity Taker(But not Blaber)'s name to All Pro Mid_

Sion's Bitch: Nice guy Dennis

All Pro Mid: Thank you my favorite teammate

C9 Trap: 1. Dennis why are you so nice

C9 Trap: 2. The name I gave him was better

C9 Trap: 3. No way in hell. I'm your favorite teammate

All Pro Mid: You were my favorite

PsychoFish: Shots Fired

C9 Trap: T-T

Sion's Bitch: Man, you just made a girl cry

Something Cool: How could you?

C9 Trap: I'M TELLING DAD

_C9 Trap has added Jack to the chat_

_C9 Trap has changed Jack's name to Daddy_

C9 Trap: Daddy, Jensen is being mean to me

C9 Trap: Punish him!

Daddy: What is this?

Something Cool: I've been asking myself that recently

SwoldenGlue: A masterpiece

Swolskeren: A mess

Sion's Bitch: Zach's fault

PsychoFish: Entertaining

All Pro Mid: Hell

Daddy: Why am I here?

C9 Trap: I told you, Mr. Yensen was being mean to me, and he deserves to be punished

Daddy: ...

All Pro Mid: Zach started it

Daddy: I have no doubt of that Nicolaj

Daddy: Keep being mean to him

_Daddy has left the Group Chat_

SwoldenGlue: Jensen 1 Zach 0

Sion's Bitch: That really backfired on you didn't it?

C9 Trap: New plan

_C9 Trap has added Reapered to the Group Chat_

_C9 Trap has changed Reapered's name to Daddy_

C9 Trap: Daddy, Jensen is being mean to me

C9 Trap: Punish him!

Something Cool: This seems oddly familiar

PsychoFish: I know, I'm getting déjà vu

SwoldenGlue: Same

Daddy: What did all of you monkeys do this time?

All Pro Mid: It's Zach's fault

Sion's Bitch: When isn't it Zach's fault?

Something Cool: That's a very good point

SwoldenGlue: I think I've figured out Zach's new plan

Swolskeren: Really? I wonder what it is

Daddy: I'm confused

C9 Trap: Is that how you were feeling when you were drafting against TL?

Daddy: Benched

Sion's Bitch: OOHHHH

SwoldenGlue: Does that mean I'm starting?

Daddy: Yes

C9 Trap: ...

_C9 Trap has removed Daddy from the Group Chat_

SwoldenGlue: Not so fast

_SwoldenGlue has added Daddy to the Group Chat_

Daddy: Benched again

Daddy: Go back to LA

Daddy: Have fun Cosplay streaming for money

_All Pro Mid has changed C9 Trap's name to C9 Trap(Sessions only cost $20)_

Sion's Bitch: I think you lost Zach

C9 Trap(Sessions only cost $20): Wouldn't be the first time I got dicked by the best NA Mid

C9 Trap(Sessions only cost $20): I'm used to getting fucked by Bjerg

All Pro Mid: ...

C9 Trap(Sessions only cost $20): Oh, my bad

C9 Trap(Sessions only cost $20): The name confused me

C9 Trap(Sessions only cost $20): I can fix it

_C9 Trap(Sessions only cost $20) has changed All Pro Mid's name to All Pro Mid(The Worse Dane)_

C9 Trap(Sessions only cost $20): I don't think I can get confused now

All Pro Mid(The Worse Dane): ...

C9 Trap(Sessions only cost $20): Does anyone sense anger in this chat?

C9 Trap(Sessions only cost $20): I can

C9 Trap(Sessions only cost $20): Just feel like someone is getting tilted

C9 Trap(Sessions only cost $20): But it's probably just in my head

C9 Trap(Sessions only cost $20): Nonexistent

C9 Trap(Sessions only cost $20): That word reminds me of something...

_C9 Trap(Sessions only cost $20) has changed All Pro Mid(The Worse Dane)'s name to Ekko Ulti_

SwoldenGlue: You've really done it now Zach

Sion's Bitch: Get ready for it

Ekko Ulti: Why bother

Ekko Ulti: I'll be too busy winning worlds while he's being a cam girl performing for 50-year-old guys

Ekko Ulti: Why waste my energy?

PsychoFish: I was thinking there would be more of an explosion

Swolskeren: Calm Jensen is scaring me

Daddy: It's late

Daddy: Meme in morning

C9 Trap(Sessions only cost $20): 5 more minutes

Ekko Ulti: Ya, I wanted to scare the others more

Sion's Bitch: Pls

Daddy: No

Daddy: Tomorrow we have scrims

Daddy: Not dealing with your bullshit

_C9 Trap has removed Daddy from the Group Chat_

C9 Trap: EZ

PsychoFish: If we int in scrims we're all dead

Something Cool: When do we ever int?

Swolskeren: Remember that one game against G2?

Something Cool: We don't talk about that

_SwoldenGlue has changed Something Cool's name to Bearded Inter_

Bearded Inter: I actually don't mind the name that much

Bearded Inter: Thank You Greyson

Sion's Bitch: Can we change my name now?

C9 Trap(Sessions only cost $20): NO

SwoldenGlue: No

Ekko Ulti: Nah

Sion's Bitch: Why though

Ekko Ulti: If I'm stuck with my name, so are you

C9 Trap(Sessions only cost $20): Same

C9 Trap(Sessions only cost $20): So, what sfweufgwoeufboiadhqouiwehd

C9 Trap(Sessions only cost $20): kjefuhouehdpqwojda;ds

Swoleskeren: Zach?

Ekko Ulti: You good bro?

C9 Trap(Sessions only cost $20): uefhqoihfapsf

C9 Trap(Sessions only cost $20): lfnwadhlkfnoeihfpwifhasifbalbvoihiwjdoadjld

Sion's Bitch: Does someone want to go check on him

PsychoFish: What, do you think he's dying?

C9 Trap(Sessions only cost $20): jdbfohf

SwoldenGlue: That's a possibility

_C9 Trap(Sessions only cost $20) has changed his name to Reapered_

Reapered: Do you really think you can delete me

Reapered: And not come after one of you

Ekko Ulti: What happened to Zach?

Reapered: Sitting on him

Sion's Bitch: Can we get a picture?

Reapered: After sleep

PsycoFish: Noooo

Reapered: Yes.

_SwoldenGlue has changed Reapered's name to Party Ruiner_

Party Ruiner: Benched

SwoldenGlue: Are you really going to unbench Zach?

Party Ruiner: No

Party Ruiner: Svenskeren adc

SwoldenGlue: Have you seen his off-role though?

Swolskeren: Really?

Sion's Bitch: Ya, he can so play Graves adc

Party Ruiner: Do you people ever stop?

PsychoFish: No

Bearded Inter: No

PsychoFish: Jinx

PsychoFish: I win

Party Ruiner: Like I said

Party Ruiner: Never stop

Ekko Ulti: We will stop

Ekko Ulti: When you give Zach his phone back

Party Ruiner: No

Party Ruiner: I'm not stupid

Party Ruiner: Like you monkeys

Party Ruiner: No brain

Party Ruiner: All of you

Sion's Bitch: I take offense to that

PsychoFish: ^

SwoldenGlue: ^^

Ekko Ulti: ^^^

Bearded Inter: ^^^^

Swolskeren: ^^^^^

Party Ruiner: Bye

Party Ruiner: Bed, Now

_Party Ruiner has disbanded the Group Chat_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my memes and found me funny. If you have any more suggests comment them, and I will most likely do it within a week(unless I get multiple requests than you gotta cut me some slack). Thanks for reading <3


End file.
